Calm the Storm
by thebrightside1377
Summary: Hey, all! So here is another story to add to my collection. It takes place after graduation. The Possibles and the Stoppables are rooming together until the Possible's house is re-built.
1. Chapter 1

Calm the Storm

Hey, all! So here is another story to add to my collection. It takes place after graduation. The Possibles and the Stoppables are rooming together until the Possible's house is re-built.

And now, the story!

…

All was calm in the Stoppable household. Mr. Stoppable was working diligently in the home office. Mrs. Stoppable was in the kitchen feeding Hana. Mrs. Possible sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee while occasionally chatting with her closest friend.

Then, pandemonium ensued. A furious redhead stormed in the house followed by an equally perturbed blond.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you!" the blond yelled. "Don't even try storming away and locking yourself in the guest room!"

"What else do you want me to say, Ron?" the redhead yelled back, turning around to face him. "I already told you: DISTANCE is not going to come between us! Honestly, Ron, I don't get why this is such a big deal!"

"Well, you could have at least let me be a part of where you applied. But, NOOOOOOOO! You're Kim Possible, and you can do EVERYTHING... on your own!"

Ron had to do everything in his power to not scream at her.

"Oh! Will you just GROW UP already?" Kim glared daggers strait into Ron's eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'll grow up. The last time you told me that, I almost lost you for good; just like how I'm loosing you now!"

"Ron, we already talked about this! Nothing is going to come between us!"

"Sure, you say that now, but I know you, Kim. A big, strong, handsome pretty boy will come walking by, and you will completely forget about me! It's happened once, I'll happen again!"

Kim stood in shock; tears stinging in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me," she turned around to storm up the stairs. But before she could make it to the first step, she turned back around in a furry.

"You know what? FINE? Since I'm so shallow and like to do SOOOOOO much on my own, maybe we should just break up!"

With that, she fled up the stairs.

Ron stared at her fleeting form in shock. He didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. He followed after her, trying to redeem himself.

"Don't you get it Kim? This isn't just about the dating thing! It's about," Ron paused, frustrated and not sure how to continue, "EVERYTHING!"

Kim's assent didn't falter. "Just leave me alone."

"Please, KP! Just let me explain," he tried to reach out to her, and he grabbed her wrist gently.

She whirled around and jerked her arm away from him, now standing in the door frame; tears threatening to break free were choking up in her throat. "I think you've said enough."

She looked at him in disgust and slammed the door in his face.

Ron was devastated. What had he done? His worst nightmare had come true: they were broken up. All because of that stupid college. All because of his stupid grades. What was he going to do?

On the other side of the door, the dam broke. Kim let out a series of sobs and sunk to the floor.

…

Four pairs of eyes cautiously peeked their way around corners to survey the damage. They saw a slumped figure outside the door that resembled a newly-graduated, 18 year-old young man with a mess of blond hair and freckles on each cheek. He clutched the door handle, head down, as if wanting to let the person, on the other side of the door, know that he was there.

Four sets of silent eyes quietly went back to what they were originally doing. It was eerily quiet, with the occasional sob coming from the upstairs guest room, until the observant little girl whispered, "Brouder and Kim-Kim sad."

Although the adults agreed, they did so silently. Mr. Stoppable emerged from his den with his files, laptop, and calculator in tow. The three adults all nodded to each other in mutual agreement. The two young adults needed some space. Mrs. Stoppable lifted her daughter out of her high-chair while gathering her feeding implements. Mrs. Possible followed the Stoppables outside to the back yard and shut the door behind them. Hopefully, their lack of presence would help calm the storm more quickly.

…

Ron didn't know what to say. Should he open the door? Should he just walk away? No, he couldn't just walk away from his problems and hope they disappear. He felt that there was nothing he could do.

But, perhaps, there was something he could say.

"Kim," he said in a low voice.

No answer.

"Kim," he said again, a bit louder.

Still no answer.

Maybe she really did want to end things.

"What?" came a tired reply.

He couldn't think of anything else to say. So much for _that_ theory.

"I said, 'what'," maybe he didn't hear her.

He wracked his brain for something, anything else to say in response. Finally, he decided to tell the truth from his heart; to do what no man should ever have to do more than once… or twice.

"Kim, I…. I…. I really don't want to be broken up with you."

Hearing nothing but silence, he continued.

"I will admit that I am upset that you will be moving away… and I'm really happy for you, but…."

_Okay, this isn't working as well as I hoped. Time to switch gears. _

"Okay, confession time KP. The real issue here isn't just us not being here together in _college_. It's about after college. I…. um…. I have been thinking a lot about it lately and… um… I was wondering how you felt about it. Ya know, KP, this would be a lot easier if I was actually talking to you and not to the door."

Silence still.

"Please come out, KP," he pleaded.

He waited for a response. Sitting cross-legged on the floor; in front of the bedroom door. A few seconds grew like minutes. Still silence.

"KP? Are you okay?"

He reached for the door knob and turned it slightly, making sure he wasn't intruding. When he didn't hear her complain, he pushed the door slightly open; enough to poke his head though. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before he pushed the door all the way open.

"Kim? Are you still here?"

He was surprised to find that his "ex"-girlfriend was nowhere in sight, and the wind was blowing the curtains back from the window. Ron stepped up to the window and looked out. He saw a branch near enough for someone with years of mission experience and cheerleading expertise to land on and climb down. He looked out at the front yard, but there was not a purple-clad red-head in sight.

…..

To be continued….

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! It's been a LONG time. Too long. I apologize for that. This is the second chapter of Calm the Storm! YAY!

Enjoy!

…..

"Please, KP! Just let me explain," he tried to reach out to her, and he grabbed her wrist gently.

She whirled around and jerked her arm away from him, now standing in the door frame; tears threatening to break free were choking up in her throat. "I think you've said enough."

She looked at him in disgust and slammed the door in his face.

Turning her back against the door, she let the dam break. Kim let out a series of sobs and sunk to the floor. She brought her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around the outsides of her legs. She pressed her forehead down on her knees and sobbed. She didn't care that Ron heard her through the thin door. Kim cried hard and bitterly to the point where she could hardly breathe between her cries.

Ron obviously heard Kim. When her sobs were calming down, she heard him say her name.

She tensed up at the sound of his voice, and dried her eyes on her mission glove. Kim didn't, however, know if she should respond or not. She stayed quiet and waited patiently to see if he had left and given up.

But she heard his voice again. This time, had no idea what he had said.

"What?" she answered dejectedly; a few tears fell down her face, leaving a trail behind.

Now, apparently, it was his turn to be quiet. She grew anxiously impatient.

"I said, 'What'?" she reiterated, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

She heard Ron speak again, "Kim…. I…. I…. I…." as she continued to listen to his voice, she became enraged. In her mind, his voice faded out before she could hear any of his explanation.

She was overcome with rage as she stood up to pace the floor.

_How could he say all of those things to me? How could he be so selfish? Doesn't he trust me after all we've been through? Didn't he know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him? I _hate_ him for this! I don't even want to be here anymore!_

At that last thought, Kim stopped pacing the floor and stood upright, an idea flashing through her mind. She toyed with the idea of leaving. If she wanted to, she could just go out the front door. As she thought of her plan of escape, she was calm enough to hear Ron continue to talk to her through the door.

"…us not being together in college…" she heard Ron's voice say.

Gahh! She couldn't take it anymore! ENOUGH about the college sitch!

Exasperated, Kim flopped back down on the bed with a growl, hands covering her face. She _had _to get out of here.

She decided to take drastic measures.

She looked past the foot of the bed to look at the window on the opposite side of the room. Kim swung her legs off the side of the bed and strode over to the window.

She ripped the curtains apart and unlocked the hatch on top the window to open it. Kim felt the warm breeze on her skin as the pleasant spring air filled the whole room. She looked out the window through her swollen eyes and found a maple tree about seven feet away from where she was standing.

'Ha, this'll be easy,' Kim thought to herself.

She paused long enough to hear her ex-boyfriend say, "KP, are you okay?" She turned around at the sound of the doorknob turning slowly.

_Well, it's now or never. _

She poked her head through and straddled the window sill, and then got her other leg out. Kim turned so her back was facing the tree and pushed off the house with both feet. She soared through the air as her momentum made her do a perfect flip and land gracefully on the thick tree branch. She then took the branch in both hands so she could swing down to the safety of the earth. Once on the ground, she looked left, then right, and ran away down the sidewalk out of sight.

…..

And, I know what you are probably thinking. Nothing new happened yet! I'm still working on that part, folks. I apologize, again, for that.

I hope to update soon. :) Thanks for Reading! Drop a Review, if you can.

~THEBRIGHTSIDE137


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Better late than never, right? :)

Enjoy!

…

Ron stepped back from the window in shock. He couldn't believe that she ran away… _from_ _him_. He began pacing the floor, a million questions running though his head.

_What am I going to do? Did she hear anything I said to her? How am I going to find her?_

That's when his gaze fell upon the disheveled bedding. On top of the quilt laid Kim's old, hand-held kimunicator.

_Wade, of course!_

Ron quickly made his way over to the bed and picked the kimunicator up. He hastily pressed the on button and practically shouted, "Wade. You need to locate Kim, Stat!"

"Okay, Ron. Why? Did she go on a solo mission?"

"Never mind that, Wade. Kim. Where is she?"

"Okay, amp down, Ron."

"Okay, sorry about that, Wade. I'm just worried about her."

"Well, she is right down the street, but on the move. Pretty fast, by the way. I am not sure what her destination is yet, though." He paused. Not really sure about how to go on.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ron, why do you need to find Kim if you guys just got back from a mission? Did she go on one without you? If so, why didn't she tell you?"

Ron knew he couldn't lie to Wade. Wade knew him almost as well as Kim did. He would know whether he was telling the truth or not.

Ron let out a heavy sigh, then confessed, "Kim and I got into a fight. Right now, it doesn't matter what about. What's important now is that I find her and apologize in time to save our relationship."

"It's okay, Ron," He said trying to sound supportive. "I'm sure you will find her, and I am sure that your relationship isn't ruined." After a moment of typing, Ron spoke up.

"How do you know that, Wade?" Ron said softly with a bitter edge to it.

Wade stopped his typing to slowly look up at his friend through the computer screen in shock.

Ron took that as an incentive to keep going. "Do your super-genius powers give you the knowledge to know everything about relationships too?"

When Wade just stared at Ron dumbfounded, Ron kept going on with his rant. "Am I just the idiot that can't get into college? I am a complete imbecile that ruined the most important relationship in my life! How can you say that everything is going to be okay?! Who gives you the power to say that?!"

Ron had never talked to him like that before. It made him feel like Ron was upset at _him_ and not _himself_. Wade _never_ liked to get anyone upset no matter what the situation. This was not like the Ron Wade knew at all. This Ron seemed more sinister and angrier than usual, and Wade didn't like it one bit. He was cautious in his choice of words when he asked, "Ron… please don't get mad at me. I'm trying to help you."

This broke Ron's angry, frustrated gaze. He began to realize the reality of this situation that they were in. He had just yelled at his friend. His almost life-long friend that was always there to help him with his problems, and he just blamed his problems on Wade. He really did feel like the idiot that he declared himself to be.

"Oh man, Wade," he inwardly groaned. "I am so sorry. I… I…"

"It's okay, Ron," Wade cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of it. "I know you are just upset."

Ron instantly shut up, silently beating himself up at his mistreatment of his friend.

The only sound that could be heard was typing through the small screen as Wade searched for Kim. After a few tense moments, Wade, finally, spoke up again, "Okay, she just stopped running." More typing and silence ensued. "It looks like she is at her house."

This slightly confused Ron out of his current funk. "But, her house is demolished. Why would she be there?"

"I don't know, Ron, but you better get down there and talk to her before she goes somewhere else."

"Okay, I'm on my way. And Wade," he said before Wade could disconnect with him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ron," Wade said with a sad smile. And with that, Wade disconnected the call.

Feeling even guiltier than before, Ron mentally tried to shake himself out of the funk he was in. He knew that worrying about the situation with Wade was not going to help him at this point in time. He knew that he would have to have a serious and heartfelt Ron to Wade talk after this sitch was over and done with. With those thoughts in mind, he rushed into the hall. There, he was greeted by his trusty companion who hoped deftly onto his shoulder.

Before he could reach the stairs, however, he paused with a confused look on his face. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and wondered out loud to Rufus, "If the kimuicator is here, and Kim is over there, then how in the world was Wade able to locate her. Does he have her micro-chipped or something?"

Rufus, true to his fashion, answered with a, "Hink. H-Idonknow," and a shrug to his tiny shoulders.

With a quirked eyebrow and pursed thoughtful lips, Ron hurried down the stairs and out the door, deciding that he would ask Wade about the chip later. Now that he thought about it, there were many times when Kim and Wade found him in dire sitches with _seemingly_ no way to locate him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't have time to think about such things. Right now, he had a relationship to save.

...

So, this is chapter 3.

Sorry it took so long.

But now, I am back, and I have many new ideas for stories, so I hope you continue to read on.

I don't know how frequent updates will be, but I will try my best.

Thanks for reading!

~thebrightside1377


End file.
